


Herc Hansen Reads Thirst Tweets

by IggyBopIt



Series: The Shatterdome Reads Thirst Tweets [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyBopIt/pseuds/IggyBopIt
Summary: It's Herc's turn to read thirst tweets for Tendo's PPDC promotional series.
Series: The Shatterdome Reads Thirst Tweets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173287
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Herc Hansen Reads Thirst Tweets

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe tag because well....this whole series is an AU. 
> 
> Also I know Herc was a big, brash, stern bastard in the movie but he was also kind and I'd like to believe that he's smug and flirty when the weight of helping save the world isn't weighing on his shoulders.

“I really don’t know what I’m doing here, Choi. What even _are_ thirst tweets?” 

Tendo had already explained to Herc what they were, _multiple_ times, but the older Hansen was having trouble wrapping his head around it, apparently.“For the last time: it’s people telling the internet their horny thoughts about other people.” 

“And why am _I_ reading them? Are these about me?” 

“Good god man, _yes.”_

_“_ Oh. You should’ve just said that then,” Herc sat on his chair in front of the camera with a smile on his face, ready to read the tweets. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he was an attractive man- even at his age- so he wanted to see what kind of shit people were saying about him. He has a reputation for being a bit of a hard ass but he can be a cheeky bastard when he wants to be, and right now? Well right now he _definitely_ wants to be. 

“Alright Herc, you ready?” Tendo was sitting in his designated spot next to the camera, waiting for the crew to finish any last minute things before starting. 

“Yeah, I’m ready Choi,” Herc called out as someone handed him a plastic mug with some paper inside. 

“Great. And here we go…Three, two,” Tendo pointed at Herc on the silent “ _one.”_

_“_ Hi there, I’m Herc Hansen and today I’ll be reading your thirst tweets,” Herc didn’t smile, but he sent a flirtatious look at the camera. 

Reaching into the plastic mug, he pulled out the first piece of paper. 

“ _herc hansen spit in my mouth challenge”_

He immediately burst out laughing. “That can definitely be arranged,” he let out in a slightly deeper tone than normal. 

“ _who the fuck gave herc hansen the right to be so goddamn hot what the FUCK. it makes me angry just thinking about it”_

Herc started laughing again, “sorry that my rugged good looks anger you, looks like you’ll just have to do something about it, huh?” He winked at the camera and heard Tendo laugh. 

He grabbed the next tweet out of the mug. 

“ _herc hansen please destroy me”_

“Only if you have a safe word,” he looked from the camera towards Tendo, “these are kind of aggressive, mate. ” He didn’t mind it though, not at all. 

Tendo laughed as he watched Herc reach for the next piece of paper, “yeah like you have a problem with it.” 

“Oi!” He responded with mock offense before reading the next tweet out loud. 

“ _i started thinking about herc hansen on my flight and my nipples got hard”_

“You sure it wasn’t just the air-con?” 

Next tweet. 

_“anyone notice that herc hansen’s like…super fucking hot for an older dude?”_

“Hold on hold on, that’s just rude…and wrong. I’m hot for any age, actually.” 

“ _herc hansen please give my inner thighs beard burn”_

_“_ Okay well now you’re just speaking my language,” he responded and looked inside the plastic mug when he couldn’t feel any more paper. “Well, that’s it for today. Thank you all for your thirst tweets, see ya.” He winked and slightly waved at the camera. 

“Say, Choi, where’d you find all those?” 

“Herc they’re tweets, I got them off twitter. I told you how this works already… Why though?” Tendo raised an eyebrow at the other man.

“Just wondering, is all.” Herc dropped a heavy hand on Tendo’s shoulder before handing his microphone pack to a sound tech and walking off. 


End file.
